The Sad, the Sadistic, and the Psycho
by ragdollreject
Summary: Mai and her odd journeys through childhood. How she deals with abnormal friendships, sharp objects, and her favorite moody prince.
1. Of paper and Minions

I own nothing. Just to warn readers, the characters may be a little out of character. I wanted to do a fic that centered on my favorite characters. Zuko, Ty lee, Mai, and AZULA! Evil fictional people rock! Oh and it is MAIKO. If you no likey, go away.

The Sad, the Sadistic, and the Psycho

The little porcelain doll-like girl was being glared at. When Azula saw something that upset her, she always glared at it, and right now, for some strange reason, this girl was thoroughly upsetting the little nine year old.

"You're weird, you know that?" Azula's voice was deafening in the midst of the academy library. The girl simply blinked, sipped her drink, and then started working on her homework. How could someone completely ignore her, AZULA! Everyone in the school wanted to serve her, or at least talk to her, but this student simply slumped in the shadows ignoring the princess's very existence! So Azula did what she usually did to attract someone's attention-

"Seriously, there is something wrong with you."

Insult them.

The little girl didn't even look up.

"CAN YOU HEAR?!" An echo of "shushes" suddenly erupted.

"Yes…me and everyone else in this library can hear."

"Funny." Azula dead-panned. A thought suddenly struck her. No one had ever talked to her in that manner before. "You do know that I am princess, right?"

"But…you don't have a tiara." The girl said in a small voice.

"I don't need a crown to be recognized as royalty. My family possesses an honorable and impressive lenage." Azula proudly stated.

"It's lineage."

"I could have your head chopped off with the snap of my fingers, or I-"

"Nana always says that bossy people deserve to have their fingers snapped."

"Shush, you can't interrupt my rant!"

"Snapped off…that is."

"That's great, anyway, I could have you whipped, flailed, hanged, or devoured by turtleducks!"

"I don't like whips. They make annoying sounds and they look like thick strings. I like silent things…" The girl stated, almost whimsically.

"Yeah, they are too weak. I prefer maces with the big pointy spikes and the ball that you can swing around and around and decapitate people like annoying moody people who always blame you for everything and…Hey! DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

Another echo of "shushes" erupted.

"DAH! I AM PRINCESS AZULA AND I WILL NOT BE SHOOSHED!" Suddenly random things started catching on fire, including the pale girl's sleeve. All of the other students in the library quickly ran out. The girl's eyes widened in shock, but she calmly put the fire out with her drink. Azula used her firebending to put out all the other burning objects before the library went up in ashes.

"You owe me some green tea." The little pale girl said, without any emotion. Azula stared at her, shocked at her odd reaction to nearly being scorched. The girl watched Azula for a moment, but then she quickly lost her interest and started practicing origami with her school assignment.

"No one ever ignores me!"

Azula was flustered. There _was_ something wrong with this girl, and whatever it was, it was not simple.

"Look, a swan." The little girl said. Azula lifted an eyebrow at the reshaped piece of homework in front of her. The raven-haired girl then left her studying table and placed the swan on top of a different table.

Azula quirked her head and asked "Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes, but I choose to ignore you."

The princess was dumbfounded. Everyone in the fire nation was supposed to grovel at her feet; everyone wanted to be close to the kingdom…didn't they? This girl seemed so shy and naïve, yet when she spoke she seemed to be something just plain…odd. A small, slightly disturbing giggle interrupted Azula's thoughts. She glanced back at the girl. Instead of making paper swans she was making paper throwing stars. She had completed two of them, and was now throwing them at the poor swan. They hit their marks and the swan toppled to the ground. For some reason, Azula was greatly intrigued by the display.

"What is up with you?" Azula's tone was not bitter for once, instead, it sounded curious.

"Sorry, I am not use to being noticed." She said, trying to sound as distinguished as her dad sounded when he used big words.

"What is your name?"

"Mai." The girl said. Her demeanor had changed somewhat. Instead of having a blank expression, her eyes were suddenly downcast. She looked shy again.

Azula tilted her head at the taller girl and spoke in a gentle voice. "Aren't I scary to you?"

"No, scary people don't bathe." The girl continued playing with her papers.

"Yeah, they also have beady eyes, like yours, only beadier." Azula stated.

Mai picked up her finished masterpiece. "You would be a lot scarier if you had a tiara." She placed her small paper tiara on top of Azula's head. Azula quickly removed the paper from her head and peered down at it. She could crush it in her hands. That's what she always did with crushable, feminine things. For some reason, she decided not to mutilate the paper tiara. She simply stared down at it, with a flicker of a smile.

"Mai, how would you like to be my minion?" The fire princess asked eagerly.

Mai scratched her head in thought. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because, like all royal people persons, I need a large host of minions and prawns."

"I think its pawns—"

"And you need someone to hang out with." She said while gesturing to Mai.

"I do?"

"Yes, when people are alone or ignored for too long they start acting weird."

Mai nodded her head. "That explains a lot."

"But don't worry. You are not too weird. In fact, you are weird enough to make the perfect minion!"

The porcelain doll's lips began to curve into the first smile Azula had seen the girl create. "Is this your way of asking me to be your friend?"

"Azula?" A raspy, little boy voice called out.

"Oh no it's Zuzu. WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The young prince scowled at his sister, he then glanced at Mai and did a double take.

"Your that girl." He said while pointing at her.

Azula crossed her arms and rolled her eyes." What are you talking about?"

"You know the one that comes with Mom and Dad's friends to our special dinners."

"Don't know what you are talking about, Dumb Dumb."

"You really aren't that observant. She is the quiet one that never eats her desserts." He said, in a matter of fact way.

"Ok, enough about that! Just stop eyeing my friend and tell me what you want!" That caused the young boy to quickly tear his gaze off the girl and look at his sister.

"Oh yeah, mom told me to get you. She's taking us to see a play."

"Whoop de doo."

Azula began to walk out with her brother. At the last minute she looked back and spotted Mai still sitting at the table. She was blushing.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Mai quickly hopped out of her seat and joined Azula. Underneath her breathe she mumbled something that Azula could barely hear.

"…he noticed..."

End of chapter

Quote from the next chapter:

"Awww! You are sooo creepy it's cute!"


	2. The Ty Lee

The Sad, the Sadistic, and the Psycho

The TY LEE

It wasn't long after the day Mai met Azula, blushed her first "Zuko blush", and watched a mildly entertaining play, that she met Azula's next minion; The bendable, twirly one who had a fondness for, well, everything; the hyper, the talkative, and the unique, Ty Lee.

The girl was strange, to say the least. Mai usually felt stand offish around everyone, except for Ty Lee. Even when they first met, Mai felt more comfortable around her than most people. Her tone was less reserved. Maybe it was because they were polar opposites, or maybe it was because Ty Lee was easy to talk to. Mai would never know.

It all started on an oddly pleasant day…for most. Mai sat in the fire academy courtyard with a grimace on her face. It was weird to see her with a facial expression besides the shy one she occasionally wore. She was sitting on a bench, holding her stomach with one hand.

"I think I ate too many fire flakes." She stated in a pained voice. She wished she could just go back home and lay down. Unfortunately, today the fates decided to punish by making her go to school. On the bright side, Azula had been absent that day and, although Mai did cherish their friendship, she was happy that she did not have to deal with the girl's mischievous schemes and pranks at the moment.

A voice suddenly interrupted her meek little pain-filled thoughts.

"Don't fly away! I won't hurt you!"

Mai turned her head in time to see a small girl, about her age, jumping up and down trying to catch a butterfly. Her braid bounced with every jump. She came very close to catching it, but at the last second the butterfly flew out of reach. It then flew down in front of her; it was as if the black and red thing was taunting her.

"I just want to HOOOOLD YOUUUUUU!" The girl hollered as she tried to jump again. Mai knew it wasn't proper. She also knew it wasn't polite, but she couldn't keep her laughter in. She quickly silenced her merriment when her stomach gave a lurch, and her grey eyes met a pair of big brown ones. Mai was expecting the girl to be scowling with offense, but instead she wore a great big smile.

"Will you help me?" Although it sounded like a request, it was not. The hand pulling Mai out off the bench and towards the butterfly clearly stated that she had no choice in the matter.

"Just stand right here and brace yourself." The words made Mai feel quite uncomfortable, but she stayed where she was, clasping her stomach. The girl quickly ran behind Mai. A feeling of oncoming dread drifted over the sullen one. She wanted to look back and see what the strange girl was doing, but she knew that she would meet protest.

Footfalls came; Mai could tell that the girl was running towards her. Mai tightly closed her eyes, shutting out both the noise and her stomach's wrath. She tried her best not to imagine what the crazy girl was about to do.

Suddenly the girl leaped towards Mai and pushed off Mai's small shoulders. She was launched towards the butterfly. The momentum was too much for the frail girl on the land; Mai fell forward when the crazy one clamped her hands around the butterfly. She shouted in triumph. Mai gave a small cheer even though it wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as the other girl's, and it was muffled by the dirt her face was in.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry." The girl said while running towards

Mai got into a sitting position on the ground, and then gave the girl a tiny scowl.

"My names Ty Lee, what's yours?"

"Mai." She grunted.

"Oooh pretty name. Means brightness doesn't it? Either brightness or long sleeves, I can't remember!" This girl was already starting to annoy Mai, but in an odd way. Part of her perceived the girls character as annoying, another thought she was entertaining, and the last part thought she was sweet in a very exuberant way. She wasn't sure which part held the majority vote yet.

"Do butterflies breathe?" Mai said as she stared at the girls tightly clamped hands.

"Of course, silly!"

"Then you should probably give it some air." Ty Lee gasped and quickly opened her hands up. The butterfly's wing had been crushed a little. Ty Lee looked at it; sorrow and concern painted her features.

"I hurted it." Her lips trembled slightly. Mai didn't know why, but she felt sorry for her. She began to inspect the butterfly.

"It's okay." Mai didn't know if she ways telling Ty Lee the truth. She just wanted to say something that would make her look happy and annoying again.

"Really?" Ty Lee said with a hopeful smile.

"I think so; you just need to take care of it for a while."

"You mean, keep it?"

"Uh—sure." Ty Lee scratched her head in thought. She then shook it

"I couldn't, it would never forgive me!"

Mai's brow knotted in confusion.

"Oh but you could! Mai, will you adopt my butterfly?" Her hopeful, cheery personality came back to life. Mai wasn't sure if she should be happy or frightened by the offer.

"Adopt a butterfly?" Mai stuttered "I am sorry Ty Lee, but I do not know one thing about raising…butterflies"

"How hard could it be?"

"No."

"Please."

"I am too young!"

"PLEASE! I will even let you name it!"

"I think it would rather die and go to butterfly heaven."

"NOOOOO! HOW COULD I POSSIBLY LIVE KNOWING THAT I KILLED A HELPLESS CREATURE?"

"It will go to a better place."

"I don't want him to die so young."

"How do you know he is young? How do you even know he is a HE?"

"He's got a youthful glow and masculine wing designs."

Mai just stared at the girl. She then cleared her throat, as if she was about to make an important speech." Okay. I just want to let you know that I find this situation extremely unnerving." Mai drawled the last word out. "But since it means a lot to you—"She paused for a moment, and then continued in a smaller voice that was full of defeat. "I will raise the stupid butterfly."

"Yay! Here you go!" The cheerful girl quickly placed the mutilated butterfly in Mai's hand. Mai grimaced again.

"I didn't know that butterflies could bleed...neat."

"Awwww! You are sooo creepy it's cute!" The girl gathered Mai in a big hug. A hug which required Ty Lee to firmly grasp Mai's waist and pull the poor girl towards her. Mai was rudely reminded that her stomach was still punishing her for gobbling down her fire flakes. Mai was so surprised at the gesture, and the newfound pressure on her sore tummy, that she gave out a small sound. It was not quite a squeal, yet not quite a shriek; it was a squeek.

"What was that?" Ty lee asked while still holding the girl tightly. Mai had covered her mouth in embarrassment. She was now blinking wildly at the cheerful girl. Tears almost began welling up in her eyes because of the pain…almost. She quickly searched for an excuse that would help her save her pride.

"I don't know." She said in a strained voice. Ty Lee let go of the miserable girl, watching her carefully. Mai gave out a sigh of relief.

"I think it was you." She placed her hand on her chin in thought. She then grabbed Mai again in an even more suffocating hug. Mai tried to stifle the oncoming squeak, but failed.

"Oh my goodness that is SOOOO CUTE!" She then proceeded to let go of Mai and then hug her abdomen rapidly, like she was a squeaky toy. Mai finally gritted her teeth and did her best Azula death glare.

"STOP." She growled. Mai then felt a very odd sensation that she had never experienced before; the feeling of regret. Ty Lee's lower lip began to tremble, and her eyes were shiny with tears.

"You don't like my hugs."

"It's not that."

"YOU DON'T LIKE ME?!"

"No, no, it's just—"

"YOU DON'T WANNA BE MY FRIEND!"

Mai looked around, worriedly. She gave a reluctant sigh, and placed an arm around the sobbing girl.

Ty Lee's sobbing immediately stopped, and without warning she wrapped her arms around Mai's torso. Mai twitched in pain at the iron clad grip, and let out the last squeak she would ever…squeak.

"Tee hee!"

"I'm glad my pain amuses you." Even though her voice was sarcastic, her statement held some truth.

End of chapter.

Author's notes:

I'm not sure if I liked the interaction in this chapter. Mai's tone changes drastically from the last chapter. I did want to make sure that her actions were slightly different since she was interacting with Ty Lee instead of Azula. To me, she sounds more grown up, though. I loved Ty Lee, even if her personality did come off as a bit exaggerated. I have a feeling that this chapter may need to be revised. What do you guys think? Oh and I am sorry for the lack of maikoness! There will be more to come.

I would like to say "THANK YOU SOO MUCH YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME!" to the following reviewers.

RadiantBeam

Berry Scary

Goddess of Horses

Daydream11

Coral10711

Thanks again. Here's the next chapters quote.

"Let's runaway. I'll say that I conquered their castle and took you prisoner. Azula hates losing."


	3. The King of Bandits

Disclaimer: I own nuffin….it is sad, really.

I would like to say "I AM SOO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING!" to everybody that likes the stories that come out of my demented mind. I stink. But I hope that I can make it up to you all….I don't want to loose you forever…sniff.

Also thank you all for reviewing! Ya'll rock! Now on to the ficy thingy!

The Sad the Sadistic and the Psycho

The King of Bandits

"I politely decline." Mai said while she eyed her two mud-covered friends warily. It was not too long ago when she had introduced the contortionist to the fire princess. Azula questioned the hyper girl thoroughly before finally declaring Ty Lee a suitable minion. At the moment the two said girls were happily playing in a huge mud puddle created by the autumn rain. It looked like they were trying to create a replica of the palace.

Mai heaved her usual sigh. Now instead of being tortured by both of her friends separately, they could torture her in unison.

"Please Mai, its lotsa fun!" Begged Ty Lee. Azula rolled her eyes.

"JUST GET IN!" Right when Mai was thinking up of a good excuse to tell the girls in the sludge, a whistling filled the pleasantly warm air.

Azula peered over the fort. "Oh no, it's Zuko."

"Hey you rhymed!

"SHOOSH! I got an idea!" Whispered Azula. She had one of those looks…It was very hard for Mai to describe the particular "look". She had seen it several times before. There was the time when she put seasoning in Zuko's drink, that other time when she tripped him at the circus and caused him to fall into platypus bear…stuff, and there was that incident with Zuko and a bag of fire legumes...Mai still shuddered at the memory. So basically it was the "I am going to torture Zuko in a semi-creative"_ way_ look.

"First we gotta hide!" Before Mai could respond a filthy, little hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the makeshift mud fort. Her face twisted into a scowl as she fell on her hands and knees into the muck. Her pretty red dress was ruined. Her mother was going to be livid. _I die tonight. _Mai thought bitterly.

"Ok now we gotta disguise ourselves." Azula said, then without a word she slammed her head into the mud, causing it to splash over both of her comrades. She reminded Mai of one of those weird birds that would stick their heads in the ground when they were scared. Suddenly Azula leaned back up. Her face was completely brown and dripping with soggy dirt. "Come on! You guys gotta do it too!" When both girls simply stared at her blinkingly, Azula rolled her eyes again. She formed a big, gruesome mud ball and threw it at Ty Lee. The girl made a small squealing noise as the filth connected with her face. Not wanting to receive the same fate, Mai quickly began to smear mud all over her porcelain skin.

Soon the three girls were unrecognizable. The only clean skin visible on Mai was around her eyes and her mouth. She did not want to risk getting mud in them. The whistling sounded louder. The melody was accompanied by the steady drum of little footfalls. Zuko was getting closer.

"Okay, on the count of three we jump up and go RAWR! KAY?"

"Rawr?"

"Yes, RAWR!"

"How about HISS!" Ty Lee said, while arching her back and spitting like a cat.

"NO!"

"Um…he's getting closer." Mai said, while pointing over the fort.

"Or grr…."

"NO, RAWR!"

"Or how about WOOT!"

"rAwR!"

"Yeah, I think he can hear us."

"You know I don't think I want to do this at all, it's really mean." Ty Lee pouted.

"He definitely can see us now."

"I aM tHe PrInCeSs, ObEy Me Or I wIlL tOrTuRe YoU iN SeMi-CrEaTiVe WaYs."

"Was it just me, or did her voice sound all demonic-like?" All the girls save for Mai, gasped at Zuko's voice. He was leaning over the muddy palace, and peering down at them curiously.

"ONE TWO THREE!" Azula shouted rapidly. Ty Lee and the princess quickly jumped up, but Mai had a little trouble, so she decided to take her time.

"rAwR!

"RAWR…hiss…

"uh…rawr?"

All three of them managed to say their mighty war cries at the same time. Zuko then did something very unzukoish. He jumped back and uttered a cute boy scream. This startled Mai and caused her to slip and fall into Azula, which in turn caused her to do an accidental face-plant into the mud. Mai fell gracefully on top of the fuming girl, and Ty Lee simply stared wide-eyed from Zuko to her two best friends. She them yelled at the top of her lungs "FIRE NATION GIRL SANDWICH!" and jumped onto the other girls. "Mai's the cheese."

"Ty Lee, I sincerely loathe you right now." Was the low and sarcastic sound from beneath the contortionist.

"GEB AFF!" Was the deadly, mumbled sound from beneath both Mai and Ty Lee.

"I am not sure what you two just said, but since you both sounded real grumpy, I think I'm going to get up now."

Zuko then reappeared over the pile of crazy, evil, and moody girls. "Serves you right." He simply stated, while the three began to struggle to get up.

"Shuddup…Platypus bear butt breath." Azula said as she stood up. Her and her friends began wiping some of the mud off of their faces.

"Mom's going to have a fit when she sees you!"

"I am the princess! If I want to frolic in filth I can frolic in filth if I so choose to frolic in filth which I do!" She said with her head held high.

"Umm…ok." The boy then started to walk away from the three, while Azula struggled to form a scheme in order to regain some of her pride.

"ZUKO! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A…a…"

"Duel?" Zuko asked as he turned around.

"No! Ahem. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GAME!"

"A game of what?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

"OOOooH Let's play house!"

"NO! LET'S HAVE A WAR!" Azula said while posing with her fist in the air. "Zuko can be the King of bandits, and I can be the Fire nation queen."

"What about me?" Ty Lee said while pointing to herself.

"You can be my royal body guard."

"What about Mai?"

"I think I will politely decline, again."

"Nonsense! You will be my royal body guard's royal body guard." Mai nodded in surrender. Honestly, she looked forward to playing a game with Zuko, but she had a feeling that things were not going to end well. The unspoken rule to every game you play with Azula is quite simple. No matter the outcome, the princess always wins. "Now do you accept my challenge?"

"I guess, but we'll have to hurry, it is almost dinner time."

"And so it begins! Now here is what we will do. I am the beautiful queen of the Fire nation, and you are the ugly lowlife king of the bandits. I live here." She said pointing to the mud palace, which was still standing. "And you live there." This time she pointed to a small, dying tree. "Now I have a very, very valuable treasure that is hidden in my beautiful palace. If you get it you win, but if me or my guards catch you and behead you, you loose, kay?"

"Okay."

"Okay! Now me and my royal body guard and my royal body guard's royal body guard are going to get ready. When we say READY! You can come out of your fortress and try and steal the treasure. Let's start…now!" Zuko ran towards his "fortress" While the three girls walked towards their "palace."

"Azula? What's the treasure that we got?" Ty Lee asked while scratching her head.

"There's no treasure."

"Oh."

Azula stopped and turned around to look at her royal body guard and her royal body guard's…Mai. "This is what we are going do! Since Mai can't run fast, me and Ty Lee are going to search for Zuko while you stay here and look like you are guarding the treasure." Both girls nodded even though inside they were silently protesting. They didn't like cheating. "Good! Okay Zuko we're READY!" Azula shouted. Azula and Ty Lee jumped over the fort to look for the prince. Mai did nothing.

A few minutes passed by. Mai constantly heard shouts, screams, Roars, and growls. She never looked up though. Soon Zuko quietly popped his head over the fort and jumped in. He put his finger to his lips when she saw him. "Hey." She said quietly. Zuko waited a few moments. Then when he realized she wasn't planning on shouting or attacking him he responded.

"Hey." He whispered. The two stood in silence for a while. Mai was shyly staring at the ground and Zuko was scratching his back. "Uh…so…is the treasure in here?"

"No."

"That stinks."

"Yeah."

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding Ty Lee?"

"You would think so, wouldn't you?"

The silence returned for another moment.

"Zuko?" The prince's attention was quickly gained. It was the first time Mai had ever said his name out loud.

"Yeah?"

"There is no treasure." She said quickly and quietly, as if what the words she spoke was some forbidden secret.

"Should've known." He said. She had expected him to run out of the fort and yell that he wasn't playing anymore, but instead he stayed. She wanted to smile.

"This is a boring game anyways."

"We should do something unexpected." She muttered more to herself, than Zuko. Whenever she talked to him the words felt heavy in her throat. She couldn't say the big words she loved to say when she was in front of him. It was hard being herself when he was around.

"What?" He said with his eyebrow raised.

"We-we should do something unexpected to make the game interesting." This time the silence seemed thicker and longer. Zuko stared at her, with an odd look on his face. Finally he made a reply.

"You're weird." He said. She had a feeling something like that might happen, after all, she had learned that boys can be both cruel and stupid without meaning to be, but she still wasn't quite prepared for it. Something in her stung, and she didn't know why.

Zuko watched her stare at the ground sadly. He knew he shouldn't have said it the moment it came out of his mouth. He never had much tact. The truth was he didn't know what to say. She was different from Azula and her other friend. She was different from anybody else he knew. He didn't mean to insult her. Lots of nice people were weird. Uncle Iroh was definitely weird. Zuko wouldn't be there talking to the girl if she was normal. As he pondered on the pretty, pale thing before him an idea struck his mind. "I've got it!"

"What?"

"Lets run away! I'll say that I conquered their castle and took you prisoner. Azula hates losing."

"I don't know. Azula will be mad."

"Come on, she's always mad! Besides it's unexpected."

"Where will we go?"

"It's practically dinner time already, and you're staying for it, right? We could run to the palace. You could also eat on the side of the table where Uncle Iroh and I eat so Azula won't pick on you." Zuko looked the girl in the eyes. He had determination and excitement painted all over his face. Mai hesitantly nodded.

Before she had time to react Zuko had picked her up bridal style. "AHA! I ZUKO, KING OF THE BANDITS, HAVE CONQUERED YOUR CASTLE AND STOLEN YOUR ROYAL BODY GUARD'S ROYAL BODY GUARD," He said with his chest puffed up. "FOR SHE IS THE TRUE TREASURE THAT I HAVE COME FOR!" Mai's face turned crimson.

"ZUKO THAT'S CHEATING!" Azula shouted from a distance. Ty Lee looked from Zuko and then to Mai. A huge smile made its way to the contortionist's face.

"SILENCE! I ZUKO, KING OF BANDITS, BID YOU FAREWELL." With that said the prince stepped over the mud fort and tried to run with the young, muddy girl in his arms. Instead of running he could only manage to rapidly shuffle his feet towards the palace.

"How romantic." To Ty Lee the scene looked like something out of a fairytale…until one of Zuko's shuffling feet got caught on a rock and caused him and his prisoner to fall to the ground. "I take that back." Ty Lee said with a slight frown. Azula also fell to the ground, but it was because of her uncontrollable laughter.

"Ow." Mai said from underneath the prince.

"I, Zuko, King of bandits, apologize."

End of Chapter

I would like to say thanks again to these people!

RadiantBeam

Daydream11

The Blind Bandit

EE's Skysong

Meowsap

Iron Butterfly of Kinzan

Freakycuteducky

Kimbalynn616

Musically

Ron Weasly Girl

nvrwsndnvrwilb

Quote from the next chapter:

"I wasn't doing anything destructive."

"I wouldn't mind if you wer—

"THE HOLES IN THE WALL WERE THERE BEFORE I CAME!"


End file.
